Heretofore, in wide angle lenses for use with single-lens reflex cameras, a retrofocus type lens system in which a negative lens group and a positive lens group are disposed in order from the object side and is asymmetric with respect to the stop has been heavily used because a sufficient back focus needs to be ensured. As such a retrofocus type lens system, the lens system described, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-219610 is known.